The Real World
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Set after The Lightening Thief. Clarisse tracks Annabeth back to her house and the two hang-out.


**A/N: I've been getting a lot of people asking me to continue "The Bet". I probably won't do that as feel like there isn't much more I can add to that story. However, I will write this because I love writing the exchange between Annabeth and Clarisse.**

Annabeth laid on her bed, wearing the most annoying smirk she could muster. She could barely hold back the laughter as she looked at the awkward expression on Clarisse's face. "Uh...so your parents are here?"

"My stepmom is here," said Annabeth. "My dad is still at the University and my brothers are with a friend."

"But your stepmom's still here," said Clarisse. "Right?"

"Yes," said Annabeth. "But she's downstairs. I doubt she'd hear us."

Annabeth's stepmom still made Clarisse nervous. It probably had something to do with not making a good first impression. Annabeth had been in the shower when Clarisse had come by and her stepmom answered the door. Clarisse was her usual self and Annabeth had to swoop in to save the situation. Annabeth quickly shepherded Clarisse to her room and locked the door.

Clarisse nervously bit her lip. "Are you sure she won't come up here?"

"No," said Annabeth. "She doesn't really come into my room. Calm down."

"Okay." Clarisse took a deep breath. "So let's get this over with."

Annabeth chuckled. "I didn't make you come here. You could have spent your free time...I don't know what you guys at the Ares Cabin are into...beating up trashcans that looked at you funny? Torturing road kill? Picking fights with Kindergarteners?"

"You've just got us down to a tee, haven't you?" said Clarisse sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say," said Annabeth. "Is that you came here for a reason. What is it?"

Clarisse looked at her feet sheepishly. After a while she muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"What was that?" said Annabeth. "I couldn't here you."

Clarisse looked up at Annabeth. "How was it?"

"How was what?" said Annabeth.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "How was the quest?"

Annabeth grinned. "Oh, I see."

"I was just curious," said Clarisse.

"No, I understand," said Annabeth. "I mean, we did save the world while you were back at camp, sitting on your ass. That must be killing a hardened warrior like yourself. And the fact your daddy was the one who tried to kick start the war to end all wars. Am I right?"

Clarisse responded by clenching her fists.

"Here's what I'll do," said Annabeth. "I'll tell you everything that happened, but only if you do me one small favor."

"What do you want me to do?" said Clarisse.

"Lick my pussy," said Annabeth. "It's been awhile since I last got laid and masturbation can only get you so far. You do that and I'll tell you how we handed your dad his ass."

"That didn't happen!" said Clarisse.

"Were you there?" said Annabeth. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Fine," said Clarisse.

"Also, I'd like some level of emotional intimacy," said Annabeth. "Nothing major. Maybe some foreplay, or we could cuddle, or you could not tear my clothes off me. Something like that."

Clarisse grit her teeth, but nodded her head. She went over to Annabeth and began to undress her. This process was painstakingly slow, primarily because Annabeth only had a few pairs of jeans and she didn't want Clarisse to rip it. Apparently Clarisse wasn't used to going gentle, so it literally took two minutes for her to get Annabeth's clothes off. Eventually Annabeth had to step in and rushed out of her clothes. She stretched herself out on her bed for Clarisse. "So, Daughter of Ares, have you come to ravish me?"

"Is this foreplay?" said Clarisse.

"Yes," said Annabeth.

"Okay," said Clarisse. "Um...yes, I shall ravish you."

Clarisse awkwardly kiss Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay, we've had enough foreplay."

"Great." Clarisse went straight for Annabeth's pussy and started licking.

"Gods, I've missed your tongue," said Annabeth.

Clarisse lifted her head up. "Can we cut the chit-chat? Just this one time?"

"I don't work that way," said Annabeth. "Anyways, you wanted to hear about the quest, right?"

"That's why my tongue's massaging your clit," said Clarisse.

"And you're doing a good job at it," said Annabeth. "So, you keep licking my pussy and I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Will do." Clarisse went back to licking Annabeth.

Annabeth ran her hand through Clarisse's hair. "Okay we were going to take a Greyhound to LA, but we got attacked by harpies so we had to get off. Then we stopped at this...I think it was supposed to be a flower shop, but we ran into Medusa there. Yeah, we fought Medusa. Then we made our way to St. Louis and got attacked by a Chimera there. We found this poachers truck and made our way to Las Vegas. There we stayed at this casino that drugged us with lotus flowers. We fought our way out and got to the underworld. Then we found the lightening bolt and returned it to Zeus. Did I leave anything out? Oh right! We found on of your daddy's love nests."

"What!" Clarisse jolted up.

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "He wanted us to get him something Aphrodite left behind when they had sex."

"Can we not talk about this?" said Clarisse.

"Okay, I won't talk about who your daddy's boning," said Annabeth. "Let's talk about how Grover knocked him flat on his ass."

"Now you're making stuff up," said Clarisse.

"How do you know?" said Annabeth innocently. "Were you there?"

"I seriously doubt Grover could do that," said Clarisse as she turned her attention back to Annabeth's pussy.

"You'd be surprised," said Annabeth. "Anyways, in summary the quest was awesome. Too bad you couldn't join us. I actually mean it. Grover's a goat from the waist down and I couldn't really get anywhere with Percy. At least we could of had some fun between fighting monsters. You know what I mean? Caress my nipple if you think that sounds great."

Clarisse's hand shot up and pinched Annabeth's nipple.

"Hey, do you think your daddy does that to Aphrodite?" said Annabeth. "I'm just kidding."

Clarisse was about to leave but Annabeth's apology got her to come back.

"You know, I was starting to miss this," said Annabeth. "If you want, I can talk to my dad about letting you stay for awhile. I'm sure he'd say...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clarisse put her hand over Annabeth's mouth to muffle noise. After Annabeth was done screaming her lungs out, she took her hand off her. "Do you think your stepmom heard?"

"No," said Annabeth. "So what'd you think about my offer?"

"About staying with you?" said Clarisse. "I don't think so."

"Fine," said Annabeth. "Will you at least stay for dinner?"

"What's for dinner?" said Clarisse.

"Tonight should be spaghetti night," said Annabeth. "Do you like spaghetti?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" said Clarisse. "I guess I'll stay."

"Great," said Annabeth.


End file.
